


One Dance

by thirdmixtape



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, dance academy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdmixtape/pseuds/thirdmixtape
Summary: Jungeun has one goal in life: to get signed to a company and debut as an idol with her friends. Nothing's going to distract her, except maybe for that blonde girl over there. Yeah, that one, from the rival Dance Academy on the opposite side of the city.Hyunjin moves to the opposite side of the city and Heejin copes like any other girlfriend would. Just, not very well.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll! This will be the first fic I've ever posted! Glad it'll be in the LOONA fandom. Anyways, this au has been running through my mind and I had to give it a go, hope you guys enjoy it.

☾ ☽

 

 

 

“You’re _still_ watching that video? I left to get food 15 minutes ago and you were watching it then…”

 

Jungeun looked up from her phone and sighed. It’s been over a month since that video was recorded and uploaded and she’d be lying through her teeth if she said she didn’t watch it for hours every single day. “It’s killing me Woo. I just don’t get it.”

 

“What’s there not to get? They won, and you guys lost. I’m positive you guys will win the next one. It happens every time! You guys win, then they win the next one, then you guys win the one after that and so on. Every knows that’s the perpetual state of things with the top 2 academies winning every time, now go ahead and tell me what’s actually bothering you.”

 

And just as Jungeun thinks she might just go ahead and tell Jiwoo about the blonde girl in the video that keeps her up at night, Hyunjin walks to the front counter and interrupts the two, “Heads up Jungeun. I’ve got plans with Heejin the second I clock off so I’m gonna need you not to go over in your break…” She watches Hyunjin throw a quick side eye to Jiwoo, “so… that means Jiwoo needs to stop distracting you from eating all this food...” Hyunjin then eyes the three bags full of food Jiwoo just bought. “And seriously? On the front counter?”

 

“Why? Is this a food and safety violation?” Jiwoo asks her dumbly with wide eyes, knowing full well it is.

 

Hyunjin then turns her head and looks at Jiwoo with dead eyes, “Yeah, it's a food and safety violation. I’m gonna need ya’ll to take this to the crew room before my ass gets handed to me.”

 

And just as Hyunjin turns around to leave, Jiwoo quickly looks over at Jungeun, trying to repress her laugh. “She doesn’t question how much food there is but questions where we’ll eat it...”

 

“Oh, and Jiwoo,” both girls quickly look back to Hyunjin, “ _please_ pry Jungeun’s phone from her fingers. And also, the amount of food doesn’t surprise me… Everyone knows how big your mouth is.”

 

“Ok, _what_ is up her ass lately? Anyways, as if she can talk… She eats the same amount as me most of the time!” Jiwoo scoffs as Jungeun laughs her ass off. She smiles at her best friend, glad for the tiny distraction from that blonde girl in the video. 

 

 

 

☾ ☽

 

 

 

“So… are you planning on telling them anytime soon or are you just gonna up and leave without a word?”

 

“I told you… I’m still figuring out on what to say. I know everyone will freak out and make a big deal about it, so in the meantime I just want everything to be the same for as long as it can before everything goes to shit.”

 

“Well, nice try on making everything seem normal babe, you’ve been shitty to everyone since you found out. Everyone’s been asking me what’s up and I can’t say shit.” Heejin says as she rolls her eyes.

 

“Yeah well, you’ve been pretty passive aggressive to me for the past few weeks too, _babe_. You’re acting like I wanted this.”

 

Heejin’s eyes soften as they look into Hyunjin’s. She quickly moves her head away before she starts crying again. She’s cried every night for the past two weeks and she feels pathetic. Her girlfriend is literally moving to the opposite side of the city and yet she feels like her whole world have split into two. She still remembers the night Hyunjin came to her front door. It was on a Tuesday, close to midnight and the moon was out. And she still remembers it was only her that was crying that night. She knows that’s why she’s been short tempered with Hyunjin lately. She feels as if Hyunjin doesn’t even care that she’s leaving. Doesn’t care that she’s leaving Heejin. Leaving _this_.

 

Hyunjin’s got her arms around Heejin, with her chin resting on Heejin’s shoulder and she’s softly singing their song to the wind. Heejin’s heart cracks even more. She’s going to get less of this, and she has a feeling she’ll be getting less and less until one of them decides to break it off altogether. And she knows she won’t be the one to do it.

 

 

 

☾ ☽ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Questions, thoughts, feelings and comments are appreciated!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun finds out about Hyunjin moving and forces a meeting with the girls

☾ ☽

 

 

 

9:37pm Jungeun: Heekie

9:37pm Jungeun: Heekiekiekiekiekie

9:37pm Jungeun: Hee

9:38pm Jungeun: Kie

 

9:38pm Heejin: Lip what do u want

 

9:38pm Jungeun: Ur girlfriend is such a dumbass for not telling us

9:39pm Jungeun: Heejin?

9:40pm Jungeun: are you serious

9:42pm Jungeun: i can see the light on in ur room dumbass

9:44pm Jungeun: nice, turning off ur light definitely means ur at home

9:44pm Jungeun: im coming over

9:46pm Jungeun: open the front doooooooor

 

9:50pm Jungeun: girl im freezing right now, im only wearing my pjs

9:50pm Jungeun: dw i texted my fav Jeon

 

“Shit, my sister let her in. Dickhead.” Heejin groans from her desk as she hears Hyunjin sigh from her bed.

 

“It’s alright. Maybe it’s not about the move… You’re the only one I’ve told.”

 

“Unlock the door Heejin! I know you’re in there!” And before Heejin could get up from her desk, Hyunjin shoots off the bed and opens the door.

 

“Is this why you’ve been shooting angsty looks at your girlfriend every 10 seconds during movie ni-“ Jungeun’s eyebrows rise once she realises who opened the door. She tilts her a head a little, “Hyunjin… You know what, I don’t even know why I’m surprised you’re here. You guys literally can’t leave each other’s side unless one has a work shift or a different class. Ugh, sickening.” she says as she pushes past Hyunjin to get into Heejin’s room.

 

“Hello to you too Jungeun…” Heejin says, rolling her eyes. “So, what’s so important that you need to interrupt 2Jin time?” She asks, purposely ignoring the ‘angsty looks’ comment the other girl made when she walked in.

 

“2Jin time? Every waking second of your life is 2Jin time, give me and everyone around you guys a break,” Jungeun says with a pinched face. “Anyways, I won’t be revealing what I know until the other member of our quartet arrives.”

 

“You summoned Jiwoo? What the fu- ugh Jungeun, its almost 10. She’s going to be too loud.” Hyunjin groans out as she lays back down onto Heejin’s bed.

 

“Yep, texted her on the way up the stairs. She should actually be ri-“

 

“Hey guys!” Jiwoo says as she bursts through the door, wearing her peach, penguin pyjamas. “Jungie told me to come right here, what happened?”

 

Hyunjin turns her head on the pillow to stare at Jiwoo’s big ass forehead. Jiwoo was obviously in such a rush, she didn’t bother taking the curler out of her bangs. Hyunjin thinks about the things she would do, just so she could smack that forehead without consequences right then and there.

 

Meanwhile Heejin’s got her head in her hands with both her elbows on her desk. She has never in her life hated the fact that all four girls live next to each other besides this one moment. ‘I cannot _believe_ Hyunjin will be leaving me with these two idiots’ she thinks right before she stands.

 

“Alright, let it out now Jungeun” Heejin breathes out.

 

“Hold on. You texted Jiwoo while you were coming up the stairs, but you didn’t even text me? What, were you planning on having a meeting without me?” Hyunjin says with slanted eyes, moving so she ends up sitting upright on the bed.

 

“Yep. The meeting was going to be about you. Well the meeting _now,_ _is_ about you. And since you didn’t have the common courtesy to give us a heads up about [redacted], I didn’t want to do the same about this meeting” Jungeun says with her arms crossed.

 

“I can’t believe you said ‘redacted’ out loud. Jiwoo, this is why we told you we didn’t want her having twitter…” Heejin says as she lifts her arm with her palm faced up at Jungeun’s direction, “Exhibit A.”

 

“Ok wait, no. We’re going to talk about Hyunjin tonight. Let’s postpone the Jungeun twitter intervention to another night, when I’m out of town, thanks…” Jungeun clasps both her hands together, “So anyways, let me take a guess as to why 2Jin have been shitty for the past few weeks... Hyunjin’s moving to the other side of the city and they’re angry they have to finally cut that umbilical cord between them” she smiles, satisfied when she catches the look Hyunjin and Heejin share between them.

 

Jiwoo quickly moves to Heejin and engulfs her in a hug.

 

“It’s ok Heejin, we’ll still see her at school. And after school too when you guys have dance practice at the academy!” Heejin stiffens between Jiwoo’s arms when she hears this so she steps back, resting a hand on Heejin’s shoulders to take a better look at her friend. Jiwoo's eyebrows furrow when she notices Heejin’s eyes get teary.

 

“See… that’s the thing I was trying to figure out how to tell you guys…” Hyunjin says, finally getting up from the bed. “I’m going to be transferring schools…”

 

“Well, we’ll see you after school most nights then. At the academy.” Jungeun says in an attempt to keep things from getting sad but Hyunjin faces Jungeun and shakes her head.

 

“I’ll also be dropping out from the academy… I’ve got an audition at West Center Dance Academy next week.” Hyunjin winces when she hears Jungeun shout.

 

“Are you frickin kidding me?! My heart dropped to my stomach just as you said that you’ll be transferring to another school, but now you’re saying you’re planning on dancing for WC?! Our rival academy? The one we _just_ lost to? My heart is at my feet right now. We’re literally losing one of our main dancers in the front line and I _just_ got named leader of our group for this year. Hyunjin, I was gonna name you second-in-command. Wow, we’re fucked for the next round in a couple months’ time. I’m gonna be the first leader at Eastside DA to lose their first dance round. I’m never going to be signed. I can’t believe this. You know… betrayal sucks cause it’s never from your enemies… It’s alwa-”

 

“Ok, before you finish that betrayal quote, I’m gonna say this once and once only. I didn’t want this! You think I wanted to uproot my whole life away from our school, the academy, you guys, and Heejin? Should I just ask my dad to give back his promotion? Believe me when I say that I’m probably the one in this room that hates this the most.” Hyunjin spits out, venom in her voice. Jungeun flinches at her friends words and looks down, ashamed before taking a breath. 

 

“I’m sorry. I know what I said was insensitive, going on about the academy but we had _plans_. All four of us were going to rule the world.”

 

“And we still will Jungeun. The only thing that matters is that we get signed by the same company. And that’s why I need to go to WC if I can’t be at Eastside. They’re the top 2 dance academies in the city. We’ll debut together, and we’ll be idols in a few years’ time. Everything will work out one way or another. I’m sure of it. We’ve all been friends since we were all four. A bond like that doesn’t just go away if one of us moves.”

 

“Hyunjin’s right. She’ll be an hour away from us, tops. It’s not like she’s moving abroad.” Jiwoo says, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Right. C’mon, let’s all go home. We’ll talk more about this tomorrow.” Hyunjin says with finality, grabbing her sweater and her bag from the floor.

 

“We’ll wait for you outside Hyunjin” Jungeun says as she nudges Jiwoo out the door.

 

“You’re not staying tonight?” Heejin asks, pain clearly on her face.

 

“Not tonight baby” Hyunjin says softly as she avoids looking at her face, knowing from Heejin’s voice alone that she’s hurting. She quickly pecks Heejin’s nose and turns to leave but Heejin grabs her hand and pulls her around so they can face each other.

 

“No, we don’t do that when you leave… give me a proper kiss.” Hyunjin sees the tears in her girlfriend’s eyes and she tries to swallow down the ball in her throat. She grabs Heejin’s head with both her hands, and as she rubs the tears off her girlfriend’s eyes, she kisses her.

 

"Good." 

 

“Hey, c'mon. It'll be ok. We’ll find a way around that rule” Hyunjin whispers.

 

“And if we don’t?”

 

“We’ll talk about it soon, I promise.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Call me when you can’t sleep, baby” Hyunjin pecks her lips and then she’s out the door. Heejin finally lets out a sob.

 

As soon as Hyunjin closes her girlfriend’s door she takes a deep breath in. Why does it feel like she can’t breathe? As she makes her way down the stairs she dreads the thing Jungeun will bring up. This is exactly why she’s been avoiding this whole thing altogether. She has no idea how to tackle it.

 

She hears Jungeun and Jiwoo whispering outside, and as she opens the front door to get out, the whispering stops.

 

“Quick, let’s go, it’s cold out” Hyunjin says as she quickly brushes through in between the two girls.

 

“Hyunjin, wait!” Jiwoo calls after her as her and Jungeun try to catch up.

 

“What are you both going to do with the dating ban? Everyone knows the two academies have a dating ban with each other. You’d be stupid to forget…” Jungeun says quietly.

 

 

 

☾ ☽

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Questions, thoughts, feelings comments: lemme know!


	3. 3

☾ ☽

 

 

 

When Jungeun’s parents asked her if her and the girls were going to throw Hyunjin a mini going away party for when she moves away, Jungeun just smiled, nodded and acted like she knew what they were talking about. Her dad then mentioned how Hyunjin’s dad got a promotion to another firm but on the other side of the city. Deep inside, Jungeun was hurt. How could one of her best friends keep this from her? And she kept it for weeks.

 

When she texted Heejin, the thought of Hyunjin even transferring schools and dropping out of the academy didn’t cross her mind. Jungeun just thought she was moving, and that the only reason she was being pissy was that she’d be further away from Heejin and the gang. But now she gets it. Hyunjin would have to start from scratch at her new school. And on top of that, try to fit into WC when she’d be a former Eastside dancer. Hyunjin would surely get a lot of shit from WC members when she first starts. _When_. It’s not a matter of _if_ but _when_.

 

Jungeun would bet her life that Hyunjin passes the audition because that girl can dance. Hyunjin is the only one from their group who majors in Practical Dance at Eastside Multi Art School, while Jungeun, Heejin and Jiwoo all major in Applied Music.

 

A flash of light brings Jungeun out from her thoughts. She turns her head toward Jiwoo and sees her sheepish smile.

 

“Sorry! You just looked so… _idol._ ” Jungeun slowly shakes her head at her with a small smile on her face. The earliest memory all four girls have of their childhood were dancing and singing as a group, pretending they were the nation’s girl group. As they grew older, the word ‘idol’ became an in-group thing of theirs. Something they all understood. When Jiwoo rocked up to the classroom with bangs back in middle school, the other three girls hyped her up to the point where Jiwoo threatened to cut her bangs off altogether.

 

_“Waaaah! Idol? Idol!”_

 

_“Wow! Everyone, we have an idol in our class!”_

 

_“Jiwoo! Those bangs! So idol!!!!”_

 

_“Jiwoo, idol! Look here!”_

 

Jungeun, Hyunjin and Heejin shouted as they circled around Jiwoo, pretending to hold cameras in their hands, and clicking the invisible cameras with their pointer fingers.

 

The three find it funny looking back on it since Jiwoo is the one behind the camera now. Ever since that impromptu group meeting that happened a few nights earlier, Jiwoo has been taking double the amount of pictures she usually takes. Jungeun knows it’s because Jiwoo’s trying to preserve their last few moments as the neighbourhood gang. It hasn’t been three full days since the meeting and there’s a whole new pile of polaroids next to the three shoe boxes that Hyunjin’s collected from Jiwoo after all the years.

 

They’ve spent the whole day in Hyunjin’s room trying to help her pack since Hyunjin still hadn’t bothered to start packing despite being told weeks beforehand. It’s late afternoon now and they’re left with more work to do than they started since every little thing they found distracted them. Most of the day was spent getting triggered by something one of the girls would pick up, ending with all four girls talking about a memory or a forgotten inside joke.  

 

Jungeun looks over at 2Jin now. Hyunjin’s sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed with Heejin’s head in her lap. Hand in hand, Hyunjin controls Heejin’s arms with hers, and she’s making them go around and around in circles. And slowly by slowly, she lowers their hands to the floor until she’s holding Heejin’s hands down to the ground. Heejin doesn’t notice Hyunjin’s been lowering her head along with their hands until they’re face to face, and her face of mild surprise breaks into a wide grin.

 

A small smile subconsciously spreads onto Jungeun’s face when the two girls kiss. She thinks about what’d it’d be like to feel what they feel now. To have someone wanting you back right after you leave.

 

“Ah, Heekie! We have to go now! We’re going to be late for our vocal lessons” Jiwoo calls out as she quickly piles up the polaroids.

 

“Yeah, we better leave for the train now too Jin if we don’t want to make Yerim wait for us… _again_. Quick, before we get caught up during peak time again” Jungeun says as she quickly stands up, looking around the mess to try and spot her duffel bag.

 

“Yerim?! I haven’t seen her in a month, I can’t believe you guys made plans for a catch-up dance session without me” Heejin says with a huff.

 

“I hate you guys” Jiwoo adds.

 

“Jungeun and I didn’t make you and Jiwoo sign up for more vocal training over the break babe.”

 

“Jin’s right, you guys played yourselves. Plus, she only texted us around mid-day, we didn’t plan it.”

 

“Whatever, Jiwoo let’s gooooooo” Heejin groans out.

 

“What are you on about? I’m waiting for you! Oh my god Hyunjin, release your grip on her already!”

 

 

 

☾ ☽ 


	4. 4

☾ ☽

 

 

 

Jungeun was beaming on the train. She hasn’t seen Yerim in a while. Three weeks to be exact. It may not be long, but it was long for Jungeun. Yerim was basically her baby sister despite being only two years younger than her. She used to live in the East and it would only take a 5-minute walk to get from her place to Jungeun’s. But a few years ago, Yerim and her family moved to the inner city where she now attends Capital Multi Arts High (there are only three Art schools worth going to in their city, Eastside, Capital and West Coast), with Yerim in the Applied Music Department. She’s always dreamed of being a vocalist ever since she heard Jiwoo, Heejin and Jungeun sing at the middle school talent show before they graduated to high school. All four girls adored Yerim and were crushed when they learned she’d be moving away from them.

 

Jungeun’s smile fades as she remembers Hyunjin. She whips her head to her left where Hyunjin’s sitting. Hyunjin’s looking out the train window listening to music, with a bored expression on her face. Jungeun knows she shouldn’t bring it up but she’s curious to know. She pulls an earphone out of Hyunjin’s ear and immediately, Hyunjin’s face scrunches up in annoyance as she turns toward Jungeun.

 

“What?”

 

“I know you said not to ask about it the other night but what are you thinking of doing? About… you know.”  Jungeun whispers so softly it’s hard to hear, trying not to seem too pushy so Hyunjin doesn’t get angry. Despite Hyunjin’s music blaring form the earphones, Hyunjin hears what Jungeun asks and sighs.

 

“Look, I’m not breaking up with her. And she’s not breaking up with me. As if I’d let her. I’m thinking of just hiding it… We’ll probably have to delete each other’s photos on social media… but I’m not too keen on that so I might just delete my accounts – my public ones anyway.” Hyunjin says as she wraps up her earphones, so she can pack it in her duffel bag.

 

Jungeun nods. “Right… I guess that could work. But you guys wouldn’t be allowed to be seen in public, right? Well at least, you can’t be all over each other like you guys normally would. Hell, you guys were all over each other even before you guys got together.” Hyunjin side eyes Jungeun and rolls her eyes.

 

“Shut up. Anyways, we’ll figure that out when it comes to it. Ugh I can’t wait to get to the dance studio, I need to let out all this pent-up frustration.”

 

“Quick, no one’s using that pole for support. Do a slut drop on that pole over there just to pull you through before we get to the studio.”

 

“No! A lady’s got her pram right next to it.”

 

“Love how that’s the only reason you won’t.

 

“Whatever.”

 

Hyunjin seems too relaxed about this dating ban thing the two dance academies have with each other. Especially since their dance leader from last year, Haseul, got kicked out for it. For as long as Jungeun can remember, Eastside and West Center have been beating each other for the label of Number One Dance Academy. Yet, number one has never really been established, so it’s been settled that they’re just _God Tier_ compared to other Dance Academies. Majority of the trainees and idols from the top 3 companies attended either Eastside or West Center. And lots of scouts attend the dance competitions just to watch Eastside and WC perform, with invitations to audition for their company being handed out to the few dancers that stand out. There’s even a select few that get asked for a contract meeting without the audition. And that’s where things got messy. Since the industry is so competitive, there’d be ‘double agents’ or _double dancers_ to be exact.

 

Jungeun and Hyunjin got to witness it one time. Back in their freshman year of high school, the two girls went to watch a dance competition that Eastside and WC were performing at. There was this girl in WC that was center for majority of the performance, and a third of the way in she walked off the stage. The WC crew looked so confused but kept dancing. Ultimately, it looked like a mess since they didn’t know what to do without the center doing their part. When WC left the stage, Eastside went on and that _same_ girl was the center of that group and ended up killing it on the stage. She got an invitation for a contract signing meeting after the competition.

 

Along with double dancers, there’d be leaked practice videos, stolen music (where both groups would end up dancing to the same song), stolen choreography and so on. Half the time it’d be from people who had a girlfriend or boyfriend from the rival company, and the giving of information would be a guaranteed spot on the performance stage. Both companies decided to put up a dating ban with each other, and any person _caught_ trading information would be blackballed from future dance competitions and company auditions. Yet there's still a rare few that are willing to risk it just for a chance to get signed. It’s been a long time since anything scandalous has happened, with the one Jungeun and Hyunjin witnessed probably being the last big one. She honestly doesn’t get why Haseul was kicked out, since these days, the companies have been accepting dancers that have a past with the rival company. There was a girl last year that got accepted into Eastside and she was at WC for 3 years. And the only rivalry was between the students anyway, it was a pride thing. But still, Jungeun wouldn’t dare to date someone from WC. She’s not risking her spot in one of the most prestigious Dance Academies ever established. She’d be kissing her idol dreams goodbye. But that’s the thing with 2Jin though, she wouldn’t want them breaking up over a stupid rule, but she wouldn’t want any of them getting kicked out and ruining their plans of being idols together. She’s hoping Hyunjin could pull this whole thing off.

 

“Quick, Jungeun, this is our stop.”

 

“Try not to grab onto the pole on your way out, your body might do a body roll just from pure muscle memory.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Wait, are you taking the pole in your room to your new house?”

 

“It’s for exercise you idiot.”

 

“That’s not what Heejin says…”

 

“And for the first time, I’m actually glad I’m moving.”

 

 

☾ ☽

 

 

 

As the two arrive at Capital’s Dance building, they can already feel the floor shake from all the dancing and the walls vibrating from the speakers within the different studios. It’s not Jungeun’s and Hyunjin’s first time here but they’re still unfamiliar with it since it’s so massive. The building’s only open to the public for two nights during the week, and it gets packed with people wanting to practice in one of the best studios in the city. Luckily, Yerim is best friends with Yeojin, who’s in the Practical Dance Department at their school, and they get first priority with bookings. Haseul used to let in Jungeun, Jiwoo, Heejin and Hyunjin before she had to leave. As the two girls walk down the hall on the third floor of the building, trying to find the studio Yerim told them to go to, they can faintly hear a familiar song from one of the studios.

 

“Curious. We got a Hayley Kiyoko stan in the building” Jungeun says out loud, quickly putting a name to the tune as she texts Yerim, telling her to pick them up since they’re obviously lost.

 

“Wow, the gay jumped out. Which studio you reckon it's coming from?” Hyunjin asks, looking around.

 

“You were listening to it on the way here…”

 

“I didn’t say it was bad. I want to check it out, let me know when Yerim yells out for us.” Jungeun waves Hyunjin away as she looks on the walls of the hall. Along the walls are group photos. ‘Hm, I wonder...’ Jungeun thinks.

 

Jungeun’s mind still ends up straying to that girl who centered for WC in the last dance round that they lost first place to. That blonde girl basically won that for WC, but maybe Jungeun was biased. Ha Sooyoung was one of the best dancers in WC and is incredibly hard to upstage but that blonde girl’s expressions sucked you in. That girl being the center confused Junguen since she’s never seen her before, and to be a center for WC you had to be a senior within the academy. But that girl was new. ‘How’d she pull that off?’ Jungeun always wondered.

 

The night of the competition, Jungeun waited for the event to upload videos of the performances. She never clicked on a WC video so fast before, but she needed to know who that girl was, and she hoped someone would post her name in the comments. Her name was never posted but lots of people were commenting, asking who she was, even posting the times of her killing parts and every time she winked, got screen time or _breathed_. Jungeun then went onto Facebook and went to the WC Facebook page to check out the members, still nothing. She then went onto West Coast High’s school site and searched up the students in the Practical Dance Department and still nothing. Looking at the photos on the walls, Jungeun thinks she might’ve been looking at the wrong art school.

 

As Jungeun examines every tiny face on the photos she hears the beat of Fifth Harmony’s ‘Work from Home’ start playing.

 

“Yikes!” Jungeun rolls her eyes when she hears Hyunjin. Heejin really turned her girlfriend into a Little Mix stan over the break.

 

She looks over to where Hyunjin is. She’s further down the hall and she’s looking in through a dance studio, crouching down so that only the top of her head and her eyes can be viewed through the door window. ‘I cannot _believe_ Hyunjin thinks she’s stealthy in any way shape or form’ Jungeun thinks to herself. Jungeun looks back to the photos, determined to find the girl from the video. A minute later, Hyunjin breaks her concentration.

 

“Ok, wow. This blondie is really going for it.” Jungeun hears Hyunjin say, but then something in the music distracts Jungeun. As soon as the chorus starts to play, the lyrics change from Fifth Harmony’s ‘Work from Home’ to Rihanna’s ‘Work’.

 

“Nice. Are you hearing this mix Hyunjin?” Junguen calls out to Hyunjin but doesn’t get a reply.

 

Just as Jungeun starts to go where Hyunjin is to see what’s got her speechless, she feels her shoulders get squeezed together. She automatically cringes when she hears an old nickname.

 

“Lippie!” Yerim shouts as she drops her arms from around Jungeun.

 

“I was just filling up my bottle for the session,“ Yerim says, lifting up her purple drink bottle for Jungeun to see.

 

Jungeun takes it from her. “It’s so heavy. Here, I’ll carry it for you.”

 

Yerim laughs and shakes her head, “I’m not a baby anymore! Plus, the studio isn’t _that_ far from here. Although you guys are a floor too low. We need to go up another level!”

 

“Blame Hyunjin for that, she told me it’d be this floor. And whatever, you’ll always be my little baby” Jungeun says, scrunching up her face, making Yerim laugh more. Jungeun can now hear Drake’s voice floating down the hall, with the bassline vibrating the floor and the walls.

 

“Uhhhhh… is this allowed? Is thi-? Holy sh- did I just see that?! Is this real-life right now?” Hyunjin wasn’t even crouching anymore, she was leaning against the door, eyes wide. Jungeun decides to see what’s got Hyunjin so hyped up, so she pulls Yerim’s hand as she moves them towards Hyunjin. A second later though, Hyunjin takes a quick step away from the door and runs toward the two girls.

 

“Uh, yeah we gotta go... She caught me watching. We made eye contact and my legs almost gave out. Hey Yerim!”

 

“Hey Hyunjin!” Yerim replies back, literal sunshine beaming from her grinning face.

 

“We gotta get to the studio quickly otherwise we’ll lose the booking. So, I heard Jin's moving? School _and_ academy?” Yerim asks the two girls, as she leads both girls by their arms.

 

“Yep” Hyunjin replies glumly as her free hand tightens around the shoulder strap of her duffel bug.

 

“Waah. It’s ok Jin, you’re very likeable, and popular with everyone! You’ll make friends easily!” Yerim says as she brings Hyunjin’s forearm closer to her body. Yerim then turns to Jungeun and tilts her head. 

 

“Jungeun, doesn’t that mean you’ll be down a dancer for your group?”

 

“Ahhh. See, that’s one of the things I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

“Hm… ok… Oh! Yeo told me to tell you guys that her sister’s coming back!”

 

Hyunjin looks over Yerim’s head and makes eye contact with Jungeun. Haseul’s been gone for a while and no one knows where she’d gone to. Jungeun knows Hyunjin’s been dying to talk to Haseul and ask her questions, especially about the academies’ date ban.

 

“Finally. We can’t wait to see Haseul, it’s been too long” Jungeun says to Yerim.

 

 

 

☾ ☽

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly getting there! 
> 
> So, here's the mix that was playing while that blonde girl was dancing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIpmsgtfRfc
> 
> When are Jungeun and Jinsol actually going to see each other/meet? hmmmm soooo close yet so far.... literally.
> 
> And where has Haseul been?


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin finally auditions.

☾ ☽

 

 

 

“You’re late… again.”

 

Jinsol pokes her tongue out towards Sooyoung’s back as she walks toward the corner of the studio to put her stuff down.

 

“I saw that.”

 

“No idea what you’re on about babe,” Jinsol replies as she quickly changes out of her top. Once she’s pulled an oversized white shirt over her head, she looks around the studio to only see Sooyoung, Chaewon and Hyejoo.

 

“Ok, well I don’t know why you’re calling me out for being late today when it seems like the whole crew is late too” Jinsol calls out to Sooyoung who’s pushing two tables together to make one long one at the back of the studio.

 

“I only texted you guys to come today since we’ve got an audition for the crew. This new girl already got into the academy through her audition, but a manager told me that she wants to join our dance crew so here we are ladies.”

 

Jinsol groans, “I can’t believe you texted EMERGENCY DANCE PRAC. I wouldn’t have left the recording studio early if I knew it was just an audition.” Chaewon laughs and Jinsol turns her head to look at her.

 

“That’s what she texted you? All Hyejoo and I got was ‘Fresh meat. 4pm’”

 

“See that’s the thing Chae, I also knew that if Sol found out it was an audition, she wouldn’t bother to come” Sooyoung says towards the two girls sitting on the floor in the middle of the studio. She then turns to Jinsol and sighs, “Look, you haven’t experienced being on the panel when someone auditions for the crew yet, so I need you to pay attention and actually give feedback. We’re down one person since Kahei so I need all of you guys to take this seriously, since we actually need someone to pick up a senior’s role if we want to win the next dance round again.”

 

Jinsol exaggerates her sigh as she walks to the middle of the studio where Chaewon and Hyejoo are sitting and lays down, tired from a full day at the recording studio. She notices that while Chaewon and Hyejoo are leaning back on both their hands as they sit, their pinkies are linked. She softly kicks Chaewon’s foot with her own and she looks at Jinsol to see a smirk on the older girl’s face. Jinsol quietly giggles as Chaewon shakes her head while a subtle blush appears on her cheeks. Suddenly they hear a knock and all four heads turn toward the entrance of the studio. Jinsol’s eyebrows raise as she recognises the girl.

  
“Hyunjin?”

 

“Sooyoung.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Sooyoung asks, both arms crossed.

 

“To audition for your crew, duh” Hyunjin replies as she puts her duffel bag down near the door. Jinsol catches her roll her eyes from one of the mirrors on the wall when she has her back to the girls. Jinsol likes her already.

 

“Is this a joke? Where’s Jungeun?” Sooyoung says, walking towards the door to check if anyone else was outside.

 

“Sadly, no. So, are you going to let me audition or what?” Hyunjin asks as she gets her phone out.

 

“Ok wait, what’s going on here? Won’t Jungeun whoop your ass if she finds out you’ve even set foot in this building? Or once she finds out you’re already accepted into the academy?”

 

“I moved to this side of the city. I can’t dance for Eastside anymore since it’ll be too long of a commute just for a two-hour session. And no, Jungeun knows. Everyone in the team knows…”

 

“Ok, but why would you want to join our crew? You’re already in the academy anyway, so you can just get the extra solo tutoring plus the practice space and go. No need to join our crew.” Sooyoung says with one eyebrow raised.

 

Hyunjin groans openly and looks at Sooyoung like the answer was that obvious that answering her was a waste of time. “Competing in the dance rounds gives me exposure to the company scouts. There’s a higher chance of me getting signed to a company if I dance in your crew.”

 

Hyunjin finally looks at the other girls, “Chaewon. Hyejoo” she says as all three girls nod to each other. Jinsoul finally sits up and Hyunjin’s eyebrows slightly raise before they get back to their position when both girls look at each other. Jinsol smirks.

 

“You’re the girl that literally ‘hizzuk’ed’ out from view when I caught you watching me the other night.”

 

“No idea what you’re on about.” Hyunjin says nonchalantly as she hands Sooyoung her phone. All three girls get up from the ground and heads toward the long table as Sooyoung tries to connect Hyunjin’s phone to the speaker’s Bluetooth.

 

“Really? The other week, at Capital’s D building. I knew it was you because I recognised you as someone from the Eastside dance crew.” Jinsol has watched their performance from the last dance round on YouTube too many times to count.

 

Hyunjin turns towards Jinsol and really looks at her.

 

“Huh, I guess I do know what you’re on about… You were a different shade of blonde then… And back in the last dance round, you were a different shade of blonde then too.” Hyunjin only knows since she’s seen Jungeun watch their performance on her phone countless times.

 

Jinsol smiles and nods. “Everyone says I need to let my scalp breathe but that’s the sacrifice one has to make to be blonde.” Jinsol winks at Chaewon as she says this, along while she takes a seat at the table.

 

“Hyunjin, since you moved DA’s, what school you transferring to?” Hyejoo asks, both hands drumming the table in front of her.

 

“West Coast High. I wanted to go to Capital, but West Coast is more practical since I live closer to it…”

 

“I’m guessing you’re not switching majors?” Chaewon asks as she pulls her seat closer to the table.

 

“Nope. Practical Dance is where it’s at.” Hyunjin replies.

 

“Aye!” Chaewon and Hyejoo cheer in unison.

 

“Then you’ll be seeing more of us three then.” Sooyoung says as she walks towards the table with Hyunjin’s phone. Hyunjin’s looks to Jinsol and slightly tilts her head. Jinsol smiles as she understands what Hyunjin’s trying to figure out.

 

“I’m majoring in Applied Music.”

 

“Ok, the music’s sorted. You good to go Hyunjin?” Sooyoung asks, as she presses play to start the music anyway.

 

 

 

☾ ☽

 

 

 

“What?” Sooyoung looks over to Jinsol with a dead expression.

 

Jinsol laughs, “It seemed like she couldn’t care less whether she gets accepted or not. Did you see her face? She looked so bored. I love her!”

 

“Hm, she could still be loyal to Eastside…”

 

“Wow, you’re seriously paranoid about that?”

 

“Whatever Miss ‘I dance for fun’! I know singing is number one for you but when you’re in this building you need to take this seriously…”

 

“Soo...”

 

“No, we’ve just got to look at it from her perspective…” Hyejoo says, interrupting the two girls. Chae nods in agreement, “Yeah, I doubt she’d be truly keen to join the crew when she knows everyone will be giving her shit just for being a former Eastsider. She’s been in the east all her life and now she moves here. And not to sound dramatic but I feel like there’d be feelings of displacement… feeling like she doesn’t belong. She’s moving to our school too so she’s starting from scratch.”

 

“Ok Chae…” Sooyoung sighs.

 

“Also, to be fair… She was probably done and over it by the time Jinsol asked her to do a _third_ Red Velvet song.” Hyejoo adds. “Like, seriously, the choreo to Bad Boy isn’t even hard enough to judge someone’s skills accurately…”

 

“At least none of the songs was Power Up” Chaewon whispers under her breath.

 

“Ok, wow!” Jinsol exclaims. She looks at Chaewon in disbelief then towards the other two girls before continuing, “There’ll be no Power Up slander under this roof! That song should be a certified bop! No offense dance majors, but as a music major, I _know_ what I’m talking about. The composers of that song are geniuses! You listen to the full song _once_ and it can’t be forgotten. Like, excuse me but, _ba-banana-ba-ba-banananana-ba-banana-ba-ba-banananana_ is catchy af. And the verses aren’t even that bad!”

 

“Good one Chae, you unleashed the Revluv stan” Sooyoung groans, rolling her eyes for the hundredth time that day. “Anyways, I think we can all agree that she’s _good_.”

 

“Yeah, freakishly good. Plus, when she did the chorus for _Bad Boy_ , whew.” Jinsol says, fanning herself for extra dramatics. “Everybody say, Thank you Jinsol!” The rest of the girls scoff.

 

“Hyejoo? Chae?”

 

“ _Real_ good.” Hyejoo and Chaewon adds at the same time. Jinsol kicks Chaewon’s foot under the table to tease her but Chaewon purposely ignores her and looks onto Sooyoung, waiting for their leader to go on.

 

“Well… we all knew she would be since she’s a senior at Eastside and was a part of their front line. Plus, how good was it when Chae told her to do Gangnam Style. The look on her face… God, I wish Jungeun was auditioning instead.” Sooyoung says, laughing at the memory of Hyunjin doing the stupid dance while throwing daggers at Chaewon with her eyes.

 

‘ _Who was this ‘Jungeun’ Sooyoung kept mentioning? Was she the one that got kicked off Eastside because of the dating ban?’_ Jinsol thinks to herself.

 

“Even then, she made it look good.” Chaewon giggles.

 

“It was the facial expression that made it.” Hyejoo adds, chuckling. “So, she’s in then?” Hyejoo asks Sooyoung.

 

“I’d be stupid to not let her in. But I don’t know… I still feel iffy about her loyalty.”

 

“Loyalty will come with time… We’ve just got to welcome her with open arms first.” Chaewon says.

 

“Then I guess, by unanimous decision, she’s part of the crew now.” Sooyoung declares.

 

“I’ll bring her in.” Hyejoo says, already making her way to the door of the studio.

 

 

 

☾ ☽

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi friends.
> 
> I wasn't planning on updating until next week but I really didn't want to study for exams so I ended up writing a 2Jin oneshot... which ended up with me writing for this one haha
> 
> As I've stated in my Lipsoul oneshot note: I hate reading through my work and I don't have a beta so there might be a few mistakes... So once I find the time, I'll go back and edit it. 
> 
> I've procrastinated so much that I've already got the next chapter ready... I /might/ update in a couple days, since as a reader I know what it's like to wait for fics to update but don't hold me to it!
> 
>  
> 
> Again: questions, thoughts, feelings and comments are welcome and appreciated.  
> Hope you guys smile at least 5 times today :)


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Jinsol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i've decided that the little ones are going to be addressing the older ones informally because i can’t be bothered typing out unnie a million times........

☾ ☽

 

 

 

It’s past midday on a Friday and Jinsol smells like fish. Today at work she was stationed at the ‘Penguin Land’ section of the aquarium by one of her managers when that manager _knows_ that one of the penguins hates Jinsol’s guts like it was its main purpose in life. When it’s feeding time, the penguin from hell - ironically named Angel - loves to throw the dead fish back to Jinsol so it smashes against her. Her coworkers constantly have to warn her when Angel has a fish in their mouth, their neck bending ready to flick the fish from its beak to Jinsol’s face.

 

As Jinsol throws a fish to one of the smaller penguins out on one of the rocks, a fish hits her again for the fourth time. She’s starting to actually regret posting that meme of that manager on their work’s facebook group. This shift was definitely not worth it.

 

Jinsol picks up the fish that’s dropped to her feet and slowly reels her arm back, aiming for the devil penguin when her radio goes off, “Check-in to PL, assistance needed at the check-in counter in 20 minutes please. A tour bus is scheduled to arrive soon. Extra pair of hands needed, over.”

 

“Shotty!” Jinsol shouts as she drops the fish to the ground, looking over to one of her coworkers who openly rolls her eyes at the blonde.

 

“Sorry Dahye but I need to leave before I kill that fat bird,” Jinsol explains as she quickly tries to get rid of all the dead fish from the two buckets she was in charge of. After a few minutes, she picks up an empty fish bucket and stacks it into the other with one hand. As she starts to make her way toward the exit, Jinsol takes the radio off her belt with her empty hand, planning to reply to the memo. She turns around to say bye to her coworkers before using the radio when she hears the sounds of tiny feet hitting the ground.

 

She sees Angel waddling quickly towards her, ready to attack and Jinsol starts to bolt to the door, dropping the stack of buckets, “Oh my g- Dahye! Throw a fish at it!” She hears the other girl chuckle before hearing a small wet slap before a big one. Jinsol looks behind her to see Angel on the ground with a dead fish not too far from the penguin. She laughs as she sees the penguin, tummy down and head up, looking at her. Jinsol pokes her tongue out at the penguin then quickens her pace to the door before the tiny monster could get itself up and running again.

 

She crashes into Yerim who was about to head into the exhibit.

 

“Waaaah, Yerim!”

 

“Sorry Jinsol!” Jinsol chuckles when she sees the genuine concern on the younger girls face. Yerim is just too cute.

 

“It’s ok. What are you doing here anyway? Aren’t you at check-in today?” Jinsol asks as she quickly closes the door behind her.

 

“No one from PL replied to the radio so I came to see if I could drag anyone away from these cute babies,” Yerim says as she goes to open the door. The older girl slaps Yerim’s hand before it could grasp the door handle, and the younger girl looks up to see the panicked look on Jinsol’s face.

 

“Don’t. The devil’s waiting right behind that door. I can just sense it.”

 

“I don’t get why Angel hates you so much…”

 

“I don’t get why you named it Angel,” Jinsol retorts with a snort. “And out of all the penguins you could have adopted… Anyways, I was going to reply on the radio but the little beast tried to attack me!” Jinsols eyebrows furrow as she notices Yerim press both her lips together in an attempt to cover up her laugh. “I can’t believe my own child doesn’t care that I almost died just then! Yerim, you’re not my baby anymore,” the blonde sighs as both her and smaller girl walk towards the employee locker room.

 

“I’m not a baby anyway” Yerim pouts jokingly.

 

Jinsol turns her head to look over at Yerim and a smile breaks across her face, “Awh baby, you’re so cute. I’d squeeze both your cheeks right now if I wasn’t handling fish just before. Anyways, you should head back to check-in. I’m just gonna wash myself real quick and change into a new top before I’ve got to serve visitors,” Jinsol says, walking towards the bathroom within the locker room.

 

☾ ☽

 

“Sorry I’m a couple minutes late,” Jinsol says as soon as she reaches the check-in counters at the front of the aquarium. “I heard a few kids planning a heist just before. They were at the shallow rock pools figuring out ways to smuggle out a starfish.”

 

“And?” Yerim asked, curious as to how it ends.

 

“I told them all the starfish in the touch rock pools were poisonous.”

 

“And they believed you? That part of the aquarium is literally called Marine Touch Lab...”

 

“Yerim, they were like 5.”

 

“Ah, that’s fair.”

 

“So, tourists haven’t arrived yet?” Jinsol asks as she sits on one of the swivel chairs behind the front counter, pulling a sour worm out of an opened packet that Yerim’s left out on the counter.

 

“Nope. Ah, Jinsol… I’ve been meaning to ask; do you reckon you could help me with this song I’m trying to write for school? School starts again soon, and we’ve got to hand in a finished song first day back. The teacher gave us each a track and I don’t really know how to tackle this type of production since I’ve never really heard stuff like it. Plus, I’m still having trouble with the layout of the lyrics. I’m thinking of just starting over to be honest…” Yerim says with a pinched face.

 

“I’d love to,” the older girls beams as she reaches for more worms. “My place this time or at yours again?” Jinsol asks.

 

Jinsol’s been working at the city’s aquarium for close to 3 years now, with Yerim being employed over a year ago. Jinsol was the one assigned to train her when the younger girl started and Jinsol’s been babying Yerim ever since despite being only two years apart in age. When both girls found out the other was majoring in Applied Music, they became instant friends. It was normal for Yerim to ask Jinsol for help with her music and it was normal for Jinsol to ask for Yerim’s opinion on her’s. Going over to each other’s house became a regular thing, writing and composing songs together, and quite recently, producing songs together. Both girls were an only child in their family and over time, they both naturally considered each other to be siblings.

 

With Yerim considering Jungeun and Jinsol to be her big sisters, quiet recently, she’s been thinking about making them meet but the timing has never been right since one would be busy while the other was free and vice versa.

 

Jinsol reminds the younger girl of Jungeun in small ways, like right now, how Jinsol only picks out the green and orange sour worms to eat, leaving the blue and pink for Yerim, knowing it’s her favorite.

 

“Let’s go to yours this time, I haven’t seen Fish in a while. Is he still alive?” Yerim asks of Jinsol’s blue betta fish. Jinsol named her betta ‘Fish’ as a way not to get too attached since her first one (she named it Blue) died within a week, and despite only knowing it for a short amount of time, she walked around with a heavy chest for a while after its death.

 

“Sweet, I’ll text my mum after work, so she can prepare dinner with you in mind. And Fish is still very much alive, thank you very much. _One_ died and now you think I’m a serial fish killer. And it wasn’t even my fault, if it wasn’t for my neighbour’s cat…. Anyways, I’m planning on getting another one, but I still don’t know what color yet…”

 

“Purple!” Yerim says with a wide smile, both eyebrows high from excitement as a laugh escapes through her lips.

 

“Purple it is then,” Jinsol replies with a soft smile as she watches Yerim excitedly clap about the older girl’s decision. “So, what’s the song about?”

 

“I’m still not sure,” Yerim chuckles. “The teacher gave each of us a random word to incorporate in the lyrics and I got the word ‘Puzzle’...”

 

“Right… Seems easy enough I guess…” Jinsol mutters, already thinking about certain lyrics she’s written down in her lyrics book that she might be able to add to Yerim’s song.

 

“Oh, and also, life update: I joined a dance crew.”

 

Jinsol snaps out of her train of thought and almost chokes on a worm. “You joined a dance crew? But you said you’d never? Dancings not a competition…”

 

“You said the same thing and you literally just joined a dance crew several months ago Jinsol.”

 

“Yeah, basically against my will,” Jinsol says with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Well same here… I’m helping out Lippie. Someone from her crew had to leave and they’re down one.”

 

“This that Kim Lip friend of yours? Your other ‘sister’?” The older girl questions.

 

“Yep! You guys still need to meet! You’re both are alike in some ways… I feel like you’d get along with her well.”

 

“I know, I know… I’ve heard it all before… She sings, writes and composes and etc… Anyways, who names their child Lip?”

 

Yerim laughs at this, “I told you! It’s just a nickname from childhood!”

 

“You’ll have to explain one day…”

 

“I’m sure she’ll be the one to, when the day comes of course” the younger girl chuckles before biting the blue bit off a sour worm.

 

“So… what dance crew is it?” Jinsol asks with a wary expression.

 

“A god tier one.”

 

“Huh… Eastside then. Our newest member just moved from there, Hyunjin.”

 

“Wohh? Of course! I can’t believe I forgot. She’s the reason why they’re down one.”

 

“So, you _know_ Hyunjin?”

 

“Yep. Grew up with her, along with Heekie, Woo and Lippie when I lived back in the East.” Jinsol nods, processing the information Yerim’s just said, or rather, the names since she already knew Yerim was originally from the east side.  

 

“Ok, you know what? Explain the nicknames now, I’m so confu-”

 

“Hi Jinsol.” Both Jinsol and Yerim both face the front counter to see a familiar face. The blonde looks to the girl in front of her and widely smiles. Jinsol hears the younger girl beside her try to muffle a laugh. What was funny?

 

“Hey Yujin. Back again? You must love fish, huh?” Jinsol chuckles as she greets the other younger girl.

 

“I guess I do” the other girl replies with a quiet chuckle, handing over her season pass for the aquarium over to the blonde. Yujin attends Capital and also majors in Applied Music but is one year above Yerim. Jinsol met her in Capital’s D Building a few months ago when she was making her way to her booked studio for a stress-relieving dance session. She heard a mix and had to check out where it was coming from and found Yujin practicing. She shamelessly asked where Yujin got her music from and was surprised to hear that the younger girl produced it herself. Jinsol’s been hanging out with her in the recording studio since then trying to learn a few things to be able to produce music.

 

“You’re here a lot, you might as well work here,” Jinsol says jokingly as she scans the pass. “So… I’ll see you Monday? At the recording studio?” Jinsol asks as she gives Yujin back her pass over the counter. Yujin nods with a small smile and turns to walk away but visibly falters. She turns around and looks back at the blonde.

 

“Actually… Are you free tomorrow?” Yujin asks sheepishly. “You know… to hang out?”

 

Jinsol’s huge smile brightens up the girl opposite her as Yujin’s own smile grows wider.

 

“I should be. We really should hang out before school starts back up again. All we do together is work too much at the studio.”

 

“Exactly,” Yujin replies as she nods. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Jinsol” she bows before she finally notices Yerim to Jinsol’s side, “and I guess I’ll see you around school, Yerim” as she nods to the younger girl. She takes one last look at Jinsol before making her way through to the aquarium entrance.

 

“You’re so oblivious.”

 

“Huh?” Jinsol fully turns to Yerim,

 

“She clearly wante-”

 

“Hey Sol!”

 

Yerim audibly groans as Sooyoung slaps the check-in counter with her season pass.

 

“Here’s another one…” Yerim mutters to herself, sighing before she stuffs her mouth with a handful of worms.

 

“Soo. You’re here……. Again,” Jinsol states matter of factly as she picks up the pass.

 

“Yeah… well, they’ve got real pretty creatures they keep in here. Be a shame to leave them unappreciated, right?” the girl says as she leans on the counter, an eyebrow quirked up at the blonde.

 

“Right babe,” Jinsol says absentmindedly as she tries to scan Sooyoung’s worn out pass. “Hold on, you’re probably going to need a new one,” the blonde says as she nods for Yerim to print one out for her.

 

Jinsol continues to look at the pass as she holds it in her hand, the pass visibly over folded and even crumpled up, and quiet recently, feels as if sweaty hands have been holding them for a while. She looks up at Sooyoung and smiles as she slides the old one across the counter to her friend.

 

“This must be a great date spot for you Soo, yeah? Surely, you’re bringing all your girls here, huh? No wonder you’ve been spending most of school break here,” Jinsol says with an amused expression. She hears Yerim choke beside her and so she quickly smacks the younger girl’s back. When she turns back to Sooyoung she notices a change in Sooyoung’s gaze.

 

Sooyoung looks lost in thought as she looks onto the packet of sour worms on the counter with furrowed brows. Jinsol suppresses the want to laugh as she thinks her friend might be having girl troubles and instead, slowly slides the packet closer to her. Sooyoung noticing the change in motion of the target of her line of sight, she finally looks up. She quickly smiles at Jinsol as she takes a couple before dropping them in her mouth.

 

Yerim then hands Sooyoung her new season pass as Jinsol squeezes her shoulder, “Thanks baby.”

 

“Jinsol, can you not?” A clearly embarrassed Yerim says as she tries to pull away from Jinsol’s grip. Jinsol smirks knowingly at the younger girls tinged cheeks. Yerim wasn’t used to Jinsol’s loving affection shown around the older girl’s friend. Her most intimidating friend at that.

 

“Sol, you free tomorrow?” Sooyoung asks, breaking Jinsol’s teasing look at Yerim.

 

“No actually… Just got booked out for the day but I’ll see you at Hyejoo’s on Sunday anyway,” Jinsol replies as she watches the mechanical doors of the building slide open revealing a mob of tourists. “Soo, you better go in now before the exhibits gets too crowded.”

 

The girl on the other side of the counter parts the two other girls with a small nod before she slowly makes her way to the entrance of the aquarium. Before entering though, Sooyoung turns around to look back as a big group of people make their way to the check-in counter.

 

“Welcome to Capital Aquarium!” She hears the harmony of the two girls’ voices behind her as she turns back to take a step into the aquarium.

 

 

 

☾ ☽

 

 

 

“It seems a bit _too_ simple...” Yerim says suspiciously as she replays the last few seconds they’ve tweaked in the song.

 

“And there’s nothing wrong with that. The ending hook isn’t supposed to be _that_ complicated, especially in a song that reminiscent of early RnB/HipHop music from the mid 90s to early 2000s,” Jinsol reasons back. Noticing Yerim’s furrowed brows Jinsol sighs as she leans back on her swivel chair, “You don’t like it?”

 

“I just… I don’t, know? I’ve never really listened to this type of music, so I don’t know if I’m doing it justice. Like you said, the music the teacher gave me sounds like a base of every RnB/HipHop song made from back then…. But, is it supposed to be like that? Like, there’s not much of a variance to it?”

 

“Look, just cause there’s no huge variance to the beat or melody all throughout a song, doesn’t make it boring or bad… And that’s just it with old school RnB anyway. It’s harder for you to understand since you didn’t grow up listening to it. When you get home later tonight I’ll send you a small playlist if you want. And ignore the thought that you haven’t done the concept ‘right’ but answer me this, does it not sound good Yerim?” the older girl asks with both eyebrows raised.

 

“It does… It sounds real good. I’m just too caught up in the fact that it sounds too different to what you’d typically hear these days. But… I’m really proud of what we’ve made, it’s pretty cool.” After a few seconds of looking over all the pages filled with lyrics, circled and crossed out, all laid out on Jinsol’s massive desk, the brunette finally looks onto the desktop computer and both eyes soften just a tiny bit, “Hold on, let me send the file to Lip,” Yerim says as she slides her chair closer to the computer with her phone in her left hand already tapping at the contact list on her phone before bring it up to her ear.

 

Jinsol watches Yerim’s eyes sparkle even more when she hears a voice on the other end of the phone, “Hey Lippie! You at home right now? Awesome! I’m gonna upload a song to our drive so get on your computer and lemme know what you think as soon as you’re done listening!” The blonde chuckles when she sees Yerim nod along to what the other girl was saying on the phone when the other girl wouldn’t even be able to see, “Uhuh, ok… Alright, I’ll be waiting!”

 

The younger girl then swivels her chair to turn to Jinsol with a bright smile, “And now we wait!”

 

“And while we wait, I want to ask you a few things about you joining Eastside,” Jinsol winces when she accidentally bangs her pinkie toe in an attempt to roll her chair closer to Yerim’s.

 

Yerim slightly frowns, and the blonde is unsure whether it’s to the pain she just witnessed or if she doesn’t want to talk about the topic she’s just brought up, “Well… what is it you want to ask?”

 

“Is she forcing you? This… Lippie?” Jinsol watches as Yerim moves her pursed lips side to side before shaking her head as part of her answer.

 

“No, she really isn’t. I have actually been thinking about joining Capital’s dance academy for the extra dance training to build up my skills to become a trainee at a signed company. I just never considered competing with a crew for a dance round but one of my best friends asked for help and why not? She said I could quit after one or two rounds since her and the gang’s aiming to be signed by the end of the year.”

 

“Who’s in this ‘gang’ again?” Jinsol asks while pulling on one of her drawers to bring out a packet of gummy bears which brings a grin to Yerim’s face.

 

“So… There’s Lippie, Woo, Heekie and you obviously know Hyunjin. Woo’s like us, she’s not into dance when it’s for competing. She’s enrolled at Eastside and does classes and everything but she’s not in the dance crew. I feel like the only reason Lippie tried to convince me to dance with them was because she couldn’t convince Woo,” Yerim shrugs nonchalantly as she brings a small clump of bears to her mouth.

 

“Huh… Interesting. And they’re all the same age then,” Jinsol’s started to chuck gummy bears up high to catch in her mouth.

 

“Yep. They’re all the same age as you. I’m just two years younger than everyone else,” Yerim hears her phone chime and quickly snatches it up, “Mm, it’s just Yeo…”

 

“Your best friend Yeojin, I know she majors in Practical Dance but is she in a dance academy?” Jinsol asks before she throws 3 bears up at once with too much confidence.

 

“Hm… Well, she was enrolled at Eastside with her sister Haseul but apparently Haseul got kicked out? Yeojin transferred to CA a few months ago though, I think she was only at Eastside cause her sister was. I still haven’t told her about all this but when I do she’ll scream betrayal since she’s been whining about me doing classes with her at CA.”

 

When Yerim finishes texting Yeojin, she puts her phone down to see the desk scattered with gummy bears, “Jinsol! Don’t waste the clear ones!”

 

Jinsol waves a hand at Yerim, “I’ll gather them all up in a bit but first help me catch 7 in a row,” handing the younger girl a clump. “So, the sister got kicked out? Why? Did she transfer to Capital like Yeojin?” Jinsol asks quickly before Yerim chucks a gummy bear one by one slowly enough for Jinsol to move around to try and catch them all.

 

“Dating scandal apparently…  Yeo never brought it up and I never asked. And nah, Haseul graduated arts school at Capital and left the city right after and I never ended up asking Yeo what Haseul’s gone off to do,” Yerim groans in disappointment when Jinsol misses the last gummy bear thrown.

 

Jinsol chews a mouth full of bears with a contemplative face, “Hmmm…… Interesting. Soo asked me to compete with the crew since someone got kicked out of WC. Kahei. She must’ve been the one dating Haseul. I heard the girls talking about her one day and I’m pretty sure she left the city too, but no one knows why. She didn’t say goodbye to anyone, deleted all her social media and didn’t reply to any texts or calls.”

 

“Wahh! Seriously? That’s what Haseul did too! I heard a few of the upperclassmen from my school talking about it when Yeo and I went out to eat lunch a few months ago. When they saw Yeo, they must’ve thought about Haseul. I actually asked Yeo about that, but she just shrugged and said social media’s bad for interpersonal relationships anyway. I can’t believe she said that with her whole chest when she posts 10 times a day in every app she has in her phone,” Yerim rolls her eyes as she brings a bottle of water to her lips.

 

Before Yerim can swallow, one of the phones on the desk chimes and as Yerim reads the text she dribbles half of the water out of her mouth as she tries to get Jinsol’s attention with a “Oh my god!” which turns out to sound like “Om mm gmm!!!!”

 

She shoves her phone screen to the blonde girl who’s now trying to unstick gummy bits from in between her teeth with her tongue as she reads the screen.

 

6:43pm Lippie: I LOVE IT

6:43pm Lippie: i cant believe ur teacher gave u this track

6:44pm Lippie: and u made it a duet??! whos the other girl???

6:44pm Lippie: its weird cause i swear its something ive heard before?? but its also something completely new???

6:44pm Lippie: sounds like this shouldve been in that honey movie w jessica alba

6:45pm Lippie: or the first step up movie w that channel tater tot guy lol

6:45pm Lippie: old school rnb but not??

6:45pm Lippie: its still on replay atm and seriously who is the other girl??!??

 

Yerim giggles as she types out replies to the texts she’s received.

 

6:45pm Choerry: aaahhh thank you!!

6:45pm Choerry: i wrote it w someone else and she thought it would sound better as a duet!

6:46pm Choerry: and its my friend!!!! ive mentioned her to you before… the one you should meet!!

6:46pm Choerry: ill give her ur number and ill tell her to text u so u guys can talk

6:47pm Choerry: we’re gonna be one big happy family… i just know it :)

 

“Jinsol, gimme your phone,” Yerim says as she grabs Jinsol’s phone from her side of the desk anyway. Jinsol just watches with raised eyebrows as she watches a ball of sunshine beam at her phone as she taps away.

 

6:49pm ______: LIPPIE

6:49pm ______: its yerim!! im texting from her phone

6:50pm ______: reply!!!

 

6:50pm Kim Lip: thats not my name

6:50pm Kim Lip: did u tell her thats my name

6:50pm Kim Lip: pls say no

6:50pm Kim Lip: hey yerims friend! thats not actually my name just so u know

 

Jinsol leans over to Yerim and laughs at the other girls obvious embarrassment over Yerim calling her that nickname. “Can I talk to her?” Jinsol asks Yerim in excitement as she holds her palm out for her phone.

 

6:51pm ______: hey

6:51pm ______: dw she told me ur nicknames kim lip

6:51pm ______: but she hasnt told me why

6:52pm ______: maybe u can tell me when we meet? :)

 

6:52pm Kim Lip: hahaha sure :)

 

6:52pm ______: and dont tell me ur real name either… lets give each other our names when we meet!

6:52pm ______: for now… u can call me jindollie :) its a childhood nickname too

6:53pm ______: and ill tell u why that was my nickname when we meet too haha

 

6:53pm Kim Lip: sounds good to me

6:53pm Kim Lip: well hi jindollie

6:53pm Kim Lip: ive heard a few things about u

 

6:54pm Jindollie: well i hope theyre good things

 

6:54pm Kim Lip: its all come out from yerims mouth so of course its all bad

 

6:54pm Jindollie: yerims horrible

 

6:54pm Kim Lip: i absolutely agree

6:55pm Kim Lip: she sucks

 

6:56pm Jindollie: but shes still my baby

6:56pm Kim Lip: but shes still my baby

 

Jinsol laughs out loud as she shows Yerim the text the other girl sent. “Can you believe that? We sent the exact same thing at the exact same time! That’s soulmate behaviour and I have no idea who she is yet,” Jinsol grins as she continues to type out a message to the other girl on her phone.

 

 

 

☾ ☽

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi friends,  
> Ok... so... I know I said I'd update more regularly with this fic and here I am almost 2 months later... Shhhh.
> 
> The last chapter was so short cause I was so sure I'd upload the next one quickly but I wasn't happy with what I had for the longest time and I couldn't get myself to keep going with it but I forced myself to smash my keyboard and here we are hahaha
> 
> Fun fact: I originally planned this fic to be a reaaaaaally long slow burn where lipsoul don't even meet 'til ch. 13 just cause I thought it'd be funny but then people actually started reading this and I'm like ahhhhh yeah, better not... haha
> 
> Again: questions, thoughts, feelings and comments are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Tis the season friends so stream The Carol!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler chapter, i repeat this is a filler chapter

☾ ☽

 

 

  
[snippets of a few text threads from the same night Lipsoul first got each other’s numbers]

  


12:33am Kim Lip: ok so no searching me up on any social media or any of my friends

12:33am Kim Lip: and i wont do it w you either

12:34am Kim Lip: + we cant ask any irls about each other since you said before that you know hyunjin…

12:34am Kim Lip: and even tho i really want to ask how you know her… i wont  
12:34am Kim Lip: and theres no point asking her about you since she’ll have no idea who ‘jindollie’ is...

 

12:35am Jindollie: hm ok i agree to that

12:35am Jindollie: but can we ask yerim 1 question each about each other??

 

12:35am Kim Lip: hmmm

12:35am Kim Lip: ok, yes

 

12:35am Jindollie: sweet… imma a text her in a bit to ask my question hehehe

 

12:36am Kim Lip: alright..

12:36am Kim Lip: ill text her mine too

 

12:36am Jindollie: also

12:36am Jindollie: no selcas!!

12:36am Jindollie: we’ll save our faces for our first meeting

 

12:36am Kim Lip: how about hand pics?

 

12:37am Jindollie: …..

12:37am Jindollie: are you askin me for hand pics?

 

12:37am Kim Lip: well im not into feet…

 

12:37am Jindollie: so youre into hands?

 

12:37am Kim Lip: nope but i need SOMETHING from you

 

12:38am Jindollie: didnt know you were a desperate gay

 

12:38am Kim Lip: im not! its just… how do i know youre not a 47 year old het man catfishing an 18 year old girl?

 

12:38am Jindollie: i was w yerim LITERALLY 3 hours ago

12:38am Jindollie: why would yerim set you up w an old het man... what

 

12:38am Kim Lip: wow….

12:39am Kim Lip: ….so yerim’s setting us up huh?

 

12:45am Kim Lip: ok so im assuming you passed out since you havent replied in a while

 

12:45am Jindollie: [Image Attached]

 

12:45am Kim Lip: ok wow

12:45am Kim Lip: you got nice hands

 

12:46am Jindollie: now you

 

12:46am Kim Lip: lmaooo

12:46am Kim Lip: didnt know this was a pic for pic thing

 

12:46am Jindollie: im kicking your ass when i see u

 

12:46am Kim Lip: ok ok

12:46am Kim Lip: hold on a sec

 

12:50am Kim Lip: [Image Attached]

 

12:50am Jindollie: hmmm

12:51am Jindollie: ok

 

12:51am Kim Lip: whats that supposed to mean

 

12:51am Jindollie: the /gay/ really shows

 

12:51am Kim Lip: ……..

12:52am Kim Lip: that a good thing or bad thing

 

12:52am Jindollie: :]

  


~

  


12:39am Jinsolie: is kim lip pretty?

 

12:39am Yerimie: are you /still/ talking to her?!??

12:39am Yerimie: and yes

12:39am Yerimie: very

12:39am Yerimie: like…

12:40am Yerimie: if you saw her on the street you’d do a triple take

12:40am Yerimie: cause at first you’d be like no way

12:40am Yerimie: and then you just gotta look again to make sure shes real

12:40am Yerimie: then you just end up staring at her cause /how/

 

12:40am Jinsolie: hmmm

12:40am Jinsolie: interesting

12:41am Jinsolie: and yes im still talking to her hehe

 

12:41am Yerimie: alright, have fun haha

12:41am Yerimie: goodnight ma! x

 

12:41am Jinsolie: goodnight bb x

  


~

  


12:40am Lippie: is jindollie pretty?

 

12:40am Choerry: hahahaha

 

12:40am Lippie: what?

 

12:40am Choerry: hold on a sec im texting someone atm

 

12:40am Lippie: yeeeeeeriiiiiiiiiiiiim

 

12:42am Choerry: back

 

12:42am Lippie: :)

 

12:42am Choerry: and yes

12:42am Choerry: very

12:42am Choerry: out of this world visuals and im not kidding jungeun

12:43am Choerry: you’d straight up stare

12:43am Choerry: knowing you, you’d drool

 

12:43am Lippie: fml

12:43am Lippie: knowing you... youre 100% telling the truth

12:43am Lippie: i feel stupid asking her for a hand pic now

 

12:44am Choerry: what..?

12:44am Choerry: is a hand pic like a

12:44am Choerry: nah dw

12:44am Choerry: goodnight ma!

 

12:44am Lippie: :) :) :) :) :)

12:44am Lippie: goodnight bb!

  


~

  


12:52am Jindollie: :]

12:52am Jindollie: so i asked yerim my 1 question just before

 

12:53am Kim Lip: same haha

 

12:53am Jindollie: what’d you ask her?

12:53am Kim Lip: what’d you ask her?

 

12:53am Kim Lip: lol

 

12:53am Jindollie: thats like the 7th time thats happened now hahaha

12:54am Jindollie: but i asked her if you were pretty……..

 

12:54am Kim Lip: HAHAH

12:54am Kim Lip: i literally asked her the same thing

 

12:54am Jindollie: wow

12:54am Jindollie: love how thats the question we chose to ask when we only had 1

 

12:54am Kim Lip: it seems like we share one brain cell

12:55am Kim Lip: soooooooooo……. what’d she say

 

12:55am Jindollie: secret… what’d she say to you?

 

12:55am Kim Lip: its a secret too

  


~

  


2:13am Jindollie: and thats why i dont eat chicken burgers

 

2:13am Kim Lip: but do you still eat nuggets?

 

2:13am Jindollie: yep

 

2:13am Kim Lip: but.... theyre the same??

 

2:14am Jindollie: no theyre not

 

2:14am Kim Lip: chicken patties are literally just a massive nugget

 

2:14am Jindollie: shhhhh

2:14am Jindollie: it depends ok

2:14am Jindollie: i just dont like chicken thats like… fake

2:14am Jindollie: gotta be that breast

 

2:15am Kim Lip: that WHAT

 

2:15am Jindollie: ya know

2:15am Jindollie: chicken breast

2:15am Jindollie: real chicken meat

2:15am Jindollie: not that… fake stuff

2:16am Jindollie: …..not chicken mush thats dipped into batter then deep fried

 

2:16am Kim Lip: hmm ok

2:16am Kim Lip: i get what youre trying to say… i think

2:16am Kim Lip: but then why do you still eat nuggets??

 

2:16am Jindollie: cause theyre yummy

2:16am Jindollie: would you give up nuggets?

 

2:17am Kim Lip: no

 

2:17am Jindollie: exactly

  


~

  


3:04am Kim Lip: and thats why i think solji had a baby

 

3:04am Jindollie: lmaaaooooooo

3:04am Jindollie: i hate your ass

 

3:05am Kim Lip: cmon... she left for 2 years because of ‘hyperthyroidism”

3:05am Kim Lip: 2 years!!!!!!!!

3:05am Kim Lip: 2 years is enough time to carry a baby to full term, give birth and then spend a lil time w it for its development

 

3:05am Jindollie: HAHAH

3:06am Jindollie: lmaooo so EXIDs company successfully covered up a pregnancy scandal

3:06am Jindollie: and now theyre covering a secret child

3:06am Jindollie: ugh your mind

 

3:06am Kim Lip: just wait

3:07am Kim Lip: all will be revealed in a few years time

 

3:07am Jindollie: haha youre really something else huh

 

3:07am Kim Lip: shut up hahaha

 

3:08am Jindollie: do you reckon soljis baby would inherit her insane vocals

 

3:09am Kim Lip: im willing to bet $$$ it would

  
  


☾ ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi friends....
> 
> I haven't updated in forever and there's many reasons for that but i can sum it all up with one word: life! 
> 
> Also, this little thing was a part of a massive chapter that I started writing before the last update lmao and I'm /still/ working on it!?!? - I'm also working on like 5 other chapters for this fic.... every time I edit the last chapter I end up writing a whole new one which makes me have to edit the last one for plot holes - its a never ending cycle tbh... so long story short I've got a million chapters for this fic and I don't know what to frickin do..... I dunno maybe I should just post, this fic stupid anyway hahaha
> 
> Fun fact: this little thing was written around the time EXID OT5 had their comeback with I Love You hence why EXID is mentioned lol (i love them!!!) - I realise now that the unreleased chapters I've written will have a few things I reference that are old now, guess I need to go back to editing yay :) :)))) :) :) :)
> 
> I'm also working on a few (a lot!!) lipsoul fics, and they will be posted.............. soon(?)
> 
> Also, XX? Damn. Orbits are spoiled huh? 
> 
> Stay cool my friends :)


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will Lipsoul meet? Seeing each other in passing doesn't count, right?

☾ ☽

  
  
  


“Baby, hurry up!” Heejin calls out to her girlfriend as she sits at Hyunjin’s desk waiting for her to finish getting ready. She looks over to Jungeun who’s laying down on Hyunjin’s bed, her eyes glued to her phone. Meanwhile, Jiwoo’s laying on the floor watching Jungeun with furrowed brows. 

 

Heejin sighs knowing that if Jungeun stays on her phone today, Jiwoo’s not going to be too happy, not that Jiwoo would let it show. Jungeun’s been stuck to her phone for a week now, and at first Heejin found it funny that someone’s got her so whipped in this way, but today it was getting on her nerves.  

 

Everyone knows that the blonde has a long line of girls wanting to lock her down but Jungeun’s never been interested in taking things seriously since she’s determined not to let anything in her way to becoming an idol. Sure her phone was always blowing up with different girls but Jungeun always took her time replying to them, but with this one… 

 

When Heejin asked her friend about it a few days before, what the blonde said really stuck to Heejin. 

 

_ “You ever talk to someone and it’s just… like, I don’t know. Your mind is like,  _ finally _.” _

 

Heejin understood… but she didn’t necessarily relate. Hyunjin’s always been her person and with them, there was never really a feeling of something clicking. It was just a perfect match from the get go. But she can’t help but ask herself, “ _ Does that mean Hyunjin isn’t  _ it?” 

 

It’s a tiny thought that’s manifested into something huge due to her anxiety and overthinking, because she  _ knows _ Hyunjin’s it for her. She’s only 18 but she  _ knows _ . But there’s a creeping thought that crawls into the back of her mind late at night saying that maybe when Hyunjin starts at her new school, she’ll find a girl that’ll make her think, “ _ Finally.” _

 

And Heejin doesn’t want that. She doesn’t need that. Hyunjin being with another girl? It hurts her heart too much to think about, so she shuts out the thought. She buries it deep down because that’s all you can do sometimes. Her anxiety isn’t going to wreck this for her, she knows she just has to take things as they come, and for now, Hyunjin is hers and she is Hyunjin’s. 

 

“Alright gang, lemme just print out our passes then we can head out,” Hyunjin says as she swings the strap of her sling bag over her head, already walking out of her room. 

 

Heejin’s been sleeping over for the past week and looking around Hyunjin’s new room now, she feels a sense of familiarity seeing Jungeun and Jiwoo lounging around so casually as if this had been Hyunjin’s room her whole life. Lately, she’s been clinging to her girlfriend like crazy because once school starts, they won’t be seeing each other as frequently as they’re used to - which is  _ a lot _ . 

 

“Jungeun, put your phone away. It’s only 9 in the morning and no one wants to deal with you when you’re pissed off about your phone dying in the middle of the day.” Heejin scolds Jungeun playfully as a subtle way to get the girl off her phone. She says it as a joke but she really doesn’t need a grumpy Jungeun today, especially if Jiwoo was going to be a little passive aggressive to the blonde. 

 

“Y’all don’t have to worry about that, there’s a power bank in my bag.” Jungeun flashes the shaka sign up for a quick second as her eyes stay trained onto her phone screen. Heejin rolls her eyes before looking over at Jiwoo who’s now standing up with both hands tight around her camera, obviously irritated at their friend’s behaviour. Just as Heejin is about to shout something random to Jiwoo to try and distract her from Jungeun, all three girls look to the door as Hyunjin barges into her room with their passes high in the air with an excited look on her face. Heejin giggles at the sight, glad that Hyunjin’s more herself now that their friendship group is still intact, and probably as tight as ever now that she’s officially moved to the west. 

 

“Let’s go gang!” Hyunjin declares looking at each of her friends before turning back around to walk out her room.

 

Heejin feels Jungeun slap the back of her head slightly before hearing the other girl tease her, “Please leave the googly eyes for when Woo and I aren’t around, thanks” as she moves past Heejin to go down the stairs with Hyunjin. Heejin slightly shakes her head with a small smile on her face before shooting a beaming smile over at Jiwoo. Jiwoo’s big smile is back as she she grabs her friend’s hand.

 

“Are you excited to see the penguins today Woo?”

  
  
  


☾ ☽

  
  
  


Jinsol is wet. Jinsol is wet and this wasn’t part of the plan. 

 

She’s sitting in a bathtub with wheels built into it and her legs are numb and itchy. How could her legs be numb, yet itchy at the same time? How does that even work? 

 

She really didn’t picture the day to start off like this… Jinsol huffs the hair out of her face, arms crossed across her bare stomach, and she’s shaking her head in impatience as she tries not to think about the fact that her shift hasn’t even officially started yet. She hears the chatter of the visitors get louder as she’s rolled closer to the entrance of the aquarium. 

 

“This shit is heavy Jinsol.” Dahye sighs as she pushes the blonde girl in the bathtub.

 

“Well whose fault is that?! You suggested the water. By the way, thanks for that!” Jinsol replies in a sarcastic tone.

 

“It was a joke…” Dahye puffs as they finally make it to the entrance, “anyway, have fun being the door bitch today!” She parks Jinsol and her tub on the greeting mat before heading off. Jinsol scrunches her nose as she watches her coworker dressed in a shark costume run over to the check-in counter. 

 

_ “It’ll be fun!” _ Yerim said.  _ “It’s the best event to happen here in the aquarium!” _ she even recalled Yerim preaching. She rolls her eyes as she remembers the pep in Yerim’s talk. 

 

Jinsol had highly disagreed with Yerim on that claim: the best event at the aquarium was their glow nights - in her own personal opinion, anyway. Chaeyoung - one of her friends from school, and her favorite coworker besides Yerim -  was in on Yerim’s mission to get the blonde to work “The Aquarium comes to Life” event. Jinsol thought the name of the event was stupid.

 

_ “The Aquarium is already alive… It’s full of live animals?!”  _ Jinsol had argued with Yerim and Chaeyoung on the name of the event a couple weeks beforehand. Yet after a week of trying to convince the blonde to work the day, Jinsol finally agreed. But not due to her two friends wearing her down. 

 

~

 

_ “He who must not be named is going to be away for the event. So since he’s gone, there won’t be a close eye on me… And, that means my costume idea doesn’t need to be approved by him.” _

 

_ “He’s only been keeping a close eye on you lately because you let some kids walk out of the aquarium with starfish a week ago… and he’s still salty about the meme you posted of him in the work group page from the week before.”  _

 

_ “Ok... But did I get them back? Yes! And they should really stop selling starfish toys from the gift shop… How was I to know they were real ones? It’s a system set up to work against us employees, I swear! And the meme was funny, ok Chaeyoung!”  _ Jinsol pouted when both girls shook their head in disagreement.  _ “Well, whatever. I know in the work meeting he said we can dress up as any animal in the ocean, as long as they’re real and I know the perfect costume to wear for the day.”  _

 

And Jinsol  _ did _ have the perfect costume. But just as a few of them had done clocking on to start the work day, Dahye just  _ had  _ to make a suggestion that wasn’t supposed to be taken seriously, and of course Yerim heard, and so it had to be done. 

 

_ “Sollie, mermaids need water!” _ Yerim shouted as she went to grab a bucket.

 

_ “Yerim, it was joke… Mermaids aren’t real anyway so let’s forget the water and just get out there. I can already hear lots of voices from the check-in counters and Chaeyoung is gonna be pissed she’s the only one out there,” _ Dahye had tried to pull Yerim back with one of the starfish arms poking out of the younger girl’s sides. 

 

_ “Wow. Ok, you know what? Bring on the water Yerim. Mermaids are real Dahye, go suck my fin.”  _

 

And so the three stayed back in the locker room to fill up the tub, and as Yerim poured the last bucket in, she knew she was going to regret this. She let out a deep sigh and sent a quick text before she hopped in the bathtub.

 

~

 

She really shouldn’t have let what Dahye said get to her. “ _ But seriously? Mermaids aren’t real? More than 80% of the ocean is still undiscovered! So that means there’s an 80% chance that mermaids  _ are _ real. And 80 pretty much rounds up to 100 so it’s pretty much confirmed that mermaids are 100% real. That’s how percentages work, right? It’s basic common sense!”  _ Jinsol thinks to herself as she waits for more visitors to reach the main entrance of the aquarium. 

 

She sees a tiny group of kids with a pair of adults make their way to the entrance and Jinsol beams at them, knowing her smile never fails to elevate visitor’s mood and excitement. But her smile slowly disappears as she hears the little boy whisper to his mother.

 

“Is it real?”

 

There was moment of silence, probably 10 seconds. But in those 10 seconds Jinsol had already thought long and hard about whether she was prepared to fight a kid. “ _ I don’t care how old this boy is… Mermaids  _ are _ real and he is gonna learn  _ today _!” _ Just as she was about to splash a bit of water on the boy she hears his little voice once again.

 

“She’s too pretty to be real.”

 

Jinsol swoons. Today wouldn’t be that bad afterall she guesses. 

  
  
  


☾ ☽

  
  
  


“Jungeun stop looking at your phone and move up, the line moved like a minute ago. We’re almost in and we’re not afraid to leave you behind.” Heejin has one eyebrow raised as she tells her friend off.

 

They arrived at the aquarium 30 minutes ago and she’s had her eyes on Jungeun the whole time. She has a great view of the blonde too since Hyunjin’s facing the check-in counters and Heejin’s facing the back of the line, towards the exit. She’s resting her chin on her girlfriend’s left shoulder since they’ve been leaning on each other the whole time. Jungeun looks up to see this, eyeing Heejins hands in the pockets of Hyunjins jacket while Hyunjin has her right arm around her, her hand clinging onto Heejin’s right shoulder.

 

Jungeun walks the few steps towards her friends, noticing Hyunjin nodding every second or so at Jiwoo as the girl talks fast about something.

 

“...can’t wait to meet the mermaid that’s at the main entrance. I have to take a picture of her, she’s one of the prettiest things I’ve ever seen!”

 

Mermaid? Jungeun taps onto her text messages and stares at the last text Jindollie sent her.  

 

10:07am Jindollie: MERMAIDS ARE REAL!!

 

It was one of the most randomest things that girl had texted her. Especially since Jindollie had texted her she won’t be able to reply for several hours but 20 minutes later after sending that text she sends  _ that? _ She also never gave an explanation as to why she wouldn’t be able to text her back but Jungeun didn’t mind since she knew the other girl would start up a conversation with her later tonight. Afterall, they don’t text each other  _ all  _ the time. 

 

Jungeun can tell Heejin’s been watching her but the other girl doesn’t need to know that she’s been googling about mermaids and the ocean. “ _Roughly around_ _80% of the ocean hasn’t been explored yet… so there’s a high chance mermaids are probably real._ ” Jungeun nods to herself as she thinks this. And suddenly her eyes widen when she thinks back to why she’s been thinking about mermaids in the first place.

 

“Woo, there’s a mermaid? Where?!”

 

Hyunjin laughs as Jiwoo looks at Jungeun in disbelief. 

 

“We’ve been in line for around half an hour now and you haven’t noticed the blue mermaid in the big ass bathtub at the entrance of the aquarium?!”

 

All four girls turn toward the main entrance of the aquarium to look at the mermaid but instead, see a male employee push a blonde girl in a bathtub through the main entrance, further into the exhibits. 

 

“Damn, she’s gone,” Jiwoo says with a pout.

 

“Don’t worry Jiwoo, I’m sure you can catch her somewhere in there.  And when you do you can get Heejin to take a photo of you with the mermaid, right babe?”

 

“Sure. Anything for you! Especially today… it’s your birthday after all!” Heejin says with the softest smile. 

 

Jiwoo grins at her and Jungeun chuckles at her best friends cuteness. 

 

“Oh my god! I’m so glad you guys came!” 

 

All the girls look up due to the familiar voice and their heads turn toward the counter to see Yerim dressed as a big purple starfish. “I should’ve noticed when you all came in but it’s been so busy! And Happy Birthday Woo!!!”

 

“Ahhh, thank you! Of course we came, you gave us free passes for this event! Thanks again for this present Yerim, you’re the best!” Jiwoo says excitedly as she gives the girl behind the counter the passes for the group. 

 

“Not a problem Woo, I know you’ve been dying to see the penguins since we got them. I’ll be off check-in duty in over an hour so I’ll try and see you guys in there. I want you to meet one of the babies, their name’s Angel. You’re going to love her.” Yerim says, scanning their passes before printing out tickets to exclusive exhibits for the event. 

 

“Yay! Can’t wait!” Jiwoo squeals as she claps her hands.

 

“Are those sour worms free?” 

 

Yerim laughs at Hyunjin’s question before picking up the opened packet in front of her to offer some to her friend. 

 

“They’re not really for customers, my coworkers and I are just so used to sneaking sweets on the job and eating them discreetly. Ever since Jins-”

 

“Yerim! Can you please pass me the stapler? I’ve run out of ammo but I can’t find the refills.”

 

Yerim motions for Hyunjin to hold the packet of lollies before looking around to find the stapler from her side of the counter. 

 

Yerim slides the stapler down the long counter to the other side where the other girl was, “Dahye, don’t hog it, I’m gonna need it too.” 

 

Yerim looks back toward her friends, confused, “Wait… What was I saying?”

 

“The sour worms,” Hyunjin lifts the packet so Yerim can see, “you eat on the job.”

 

“Babe, don’t talk with your mouth full.”

 

“I thought that didn’t count with lollies?” 

 

Jungeun raises both her eyebrows at the couple as she looks at Yerim, “So Yerim, I want to talk to you about Jindo-”

 

“Yerim the tickets are done printing!” Jiwoo points out, clearly keen to get into the aquarium and check out all the exhibits inside. 

 

“Awesome, just hold on a sec, I need the stapler. Heekie, can you?”

 

Heejin nods before she walks further down the counter to pick up the stapler for their younger friend. Jungeun watches Yerim hand Hyunjin and Jiwoo a brochure with information about today’s event before the younger girl turns back to the computer in front of her. Jungeun quickly looks over at Heejin and calculates that it’ll be at least a minute before she comes back with the stapler since the other girl was still using it. Knowing all her friends are distracted, she takes her chance to steal a moment with Yerim. 

 

“So, Yerim. About Jind-”

 

“She already kinda explained whatever you guys are doing so I’m not gonna say anything... and honestly Lippie, this is the worst time to talk about it right now. But, maybe later? I’ll double check with her first if it’s cool that you ask me about her.”

 

Yerim smiles sadly at her older friend when she sees her disappointment. “Hm… Do you know what she’s doing today?”

 

Jungeun shakes her head, a little confused as to why Yerim would ask.

 

“Look, I’ll throw you a bone. She’ll be annoyed but only if you tell her. I have insider knowledge that she’s at the aquarium today. Looking at the time I think she would’ve headed in by now, and a major clue I’ll give you, is that she’s wear-”

 

“Here you go Yerim,” Heejin hands over the stapler and Jungeun audibly groans. Heejin looks over at her with both eyebrows pressed together but Jungeun see’s the confusement on her friend’s face and shakes her head.

 

“Just keen to get inside,” Jungeun says in an attempt to save getting questioned. Heejin sighs, well aware that that groan was obviously a sound of annoyance at her interrupting their conversation but she really can’t be bothered dealing with it all. 

 

“Then let’s go in,” Heejin looks over to Yerim and smiles, “Thanks for everything Yerim, we’ll see you inside?”

 

Yerim hands the passes and tickets over, “Maybe, I’m looking at the line now and it’s only gotten bigger… It’ll be crowded in there later and we’re not allowed to have our phone on us so I can’t contact you once you’re inside. If I don’t see you guys, my dad’s dropping me off at Hyunjin’s later anyway so I can go back to Woo’s with you all tonight.”

 

“Sounds perfect. Well, alright, we’ll see you later then.” Heejin gently pushes the group out of the line before they all hear Yerim’s voice again.

 

“If you don’t meet Angel today Woo, I’ll get you another pass for another day!”

 

“You really are the best Yerim!” Jiwoo calls back. 

 

All the girls wave back to their friend as they all walk toward the main entrance of the aquarium. Yerim can’t even turn her body to wave a proper goodbye cause if she moved, she’d be swinging at everyone around her with her bigass purple starfish arms. 

  
  
  


☾ ☽

  
  
  


“The mermaid!” Jiwoo yells.

 

Jungeun is relieved when she hears those words cause they’ve been here for almost 3 hours and they’ve been to every exhibit twice but Jiwoo’s refused to leave without taking a picture with the mermaid. 

 

“I want a solo first and then I want one with all of us, BUT everyone has to wear the penguin beanies!” 

 

“Great…” 

 

“Babe, shh. It’s just one picture.”

 

Jungeun silently agreed with Hyunjin on that. She had her blonde hair up in a high bun today so everytime she put the beanie on, she looked like a major egghead, especially since she chose to wear fake glasses today to fit her outfit. She looked nothing like her usual self. 

 

With heavy sighs, Hyunjin and Jungun put their beanies on as they make their way over, Heejin and Jiwoo already wearing theirs since they hadn’t taken it off since they bought it. As they approach closer to the mermaid Jungeun doesn’t fail to notice Hyunjin falter her steps before pulling her hand away from Heejin’s grasp. Heejin looks to her girlfriend and Hyunjin quickly brings her hands to her beanie in an attempt to appear like she was fixing it’s placement. As they get to the bathtub, three girls are surprised that the mermaid knows one of them. 

 

“Hyunjin?”

 

“Uhh, hey Sol.”

 

Junegun looks over at Heejin’s face and sees the insecurity plainly on her face. Sure, the mermaid was the most beautiful being Jungeun had ever seen in her life but it’s clear by the way that Hyunjin’s acting that she wishes she’d rather be anywhere than here. Jungeun knows that Heejin has nothing to worry about, and never will since she knows how whipped Hyunjin is for her girlfriend. She notes how Heejin’s eyes narrow and she instantly knows that the wheels have started spinning around in her friend’s head. 

 

“Cool to see you here!”

 

“I didn’t know you worked here.... Well anyway, it’s my friend’s birthday and one of her birthday wishes is to take a picture with the pretty mermaid.” 

 

Hyunjin looks to the ground, unable to meet Jinsol’s eyes, clearly embarrassed. 

 

Jinsol smiles and nods, “No worries, I can definitely make her wish come true.” She then looks toward the group of girls but pauses as her eyes meet Jungeun. 

 

_ “She looks  _ very _ familiar.” _

 

_ Both _ think this about each other but brush it off when they hear Jiwoo squeal. 

 

“I love your costume! And your hair is insane! The blonde, purple and blue ombre at the tips is so cool, your hair looks like fairy floss! Ah, and the glitter on your skin! The fake lashes are sooo long, wow. And oh my god, you’re eye makeup is out of this world, literally. And those contacts! The blue really puts everything together. You’re literally the prettiest thing in this entire planet!”

 

Jinsol chuckles at Jiwoo’s rapid fire compliments, “Thank you! Although, I don’t  _ always _ look like this, right Hyunjin?”

 

“Ehh. You’re still insanely pretty without makeup so…?” Hyunjin shrugs both her shoulders. “But you do look very different, I guess? Especially with the heavy makeup, I wasn’t really sure if it was you until I got closer and saw that you pouted at a kid and your eyebrows did  _ the thing _ .”

 

Jinsol scrunched her nose at Hyunjin, “Shhh! So, who’s the birthday girl?”

 

“Me!” Jiwoo’s right arm shoots up to the sky before she quickly hands off her camera to Heejin. 

 

Heejin takes a couple shots before Jiwoo announces it’s time for a group shot. But before Heejin can ask someone closeby to take a picture of the group, a guy comes running to Jinsol. 

 

“J, you’ve got to come with me. Apparently Dahye says the kids that stole the starfishes are back? But you’re the only one that can definitely identify them.”

 

“Wow, I can’t believe they even have the audacity to show their faces here again. Sorry guys but I’ve really got to go. Enjoy the rest of the event, and Happy Birthday!” 

 

Jinsoul calls out in a rush since her tub was already being pushed away, yet she attempts to lock eyes on Jungeun and Jungeun realizes she’s thinking the same thing as her, “ _ Who is she and why do I feel like I’ve seen her before?” _

 

“Hyunjin. Who is she? And how do you know her?”

 

“Well… Her name is Ji-”

 

“Hyunjin,”

 

Jungeun knew from the moment Hyunjin’s name came out of Heejin’s mouth that her friend was going to be interrogated, so she takes a few steps away from them deciding she’d rather be left out of it. She bumps Jiwoo’s shoulder with her own before she swings an arm around her, “So how’s your birthday been so far?”

 

“It’s been the best one yet, I really can’t believe I’m 18 now!” Jiwoo rests her head on her friend’s shoulder while she brings both her arms around her. “You girls are the best, and I love you all so much, I can’t wait for the next 18 years with you all.”

 

“Oh c’mon, it’ll definitely be more than 18 years. Although, maybe not with Hyunjin since Heejin looks like she’s about to kill her,” both girls giggle as they look back at their two friends bickering. 

  
  
  


☾ ☽

  
  
  


3:00pm Kim Lip: ur right about mermaids being real

3:01pm Kim Lip: also i cant really talk tonight, i have to give my best friend all my attention, we’ll talk tomorrow, promise :) 

  
  
  


☾ ☽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi friends :)
> 
> I'm at Uni at the moment, and I was studying but then I saw Jennie's teaser for BP's comeback and my mind can't think straight... so I decided to just post this lol.... I was never really into blondes until Jinsoul (and Kim Lip) but daaaaaaaaamn. Rosé is my BP bias too and I love her with the blonde and now I wonder if they changed her hair for this cb hmm..... Ugh, I need to see her teaser ASAP before Jennie officially ruins my bias list from that pic alone hahahaha
> 
> Anyways, questions, thoughts, feelings and comments are appreciated!  
> Hope you laughed with your chest at least once today :)


End file.
